End of Thought
by Dionysus S
Summary: “Please just do it for me. I’m begging you, Marth. I will suffer for all eternity...I’ll be in pain forever. But I don’t want Lilina...my love, my best friend, to suffer like me.” ; Roy x Marth --REWRITE, EDIT FINISHED. FINALE COMING SOON--
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sequel to Eyes of Sorrow and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. THIS (chapter) HAS BEEN EDITED (June 18th, 2008). And this will be noted: **After much deliberation, and rewriting, I've decided to change the events that happened in Chapter 7 (and maybe Peach's Plan). **I know, I'm not being consistent, but bear with me. Dialogue has been changed: Wolt and Lilina are more IN-CHARACTER, since I've had the chance of playing Fuinn over the years. So Nonny Mouse, I hope you'll be happy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SSBM, I wished I did. Don't own Fire Emblem, and I don't own the song: The End of a Thought. It's the song they play in Tales of Symphonia when Lloyd goes against Kratos.

**Summery:** "Please just do it for me. I'm begging you, Marth. I will suffer for all eternity...I'll be in pain forever. But I don't want Lilina...my love, my best friend, to suffer like me."

End of Thought

I looked over at my wife, Lilina, while I pulled on my bangs hanging in front of my eyes. She was fussing over which type of cake she should make; Peach, Zelda and Daisy were with her in the kitchen also, debating amongst themselves.

These three, Mario, Luigi, Young Link, Link and I were the only ones here so far for the reunion.

I got up from my chair I was sitting on and stretched.

"Hey Marth. Long time no see." Someone greeted behind me.

I turned around and smiled down at Ness. "Yeah, hey, what's up?"

He shrugged and brought out a small, blue book from his backpack. He then threw it at me.

"'Eyes of sorrow?' What's this about?" I turned the book around glanced at the back.

"It's about Roy." He said, reaching out for it. "It's a hit-seller back at my town." I handed it back to him as I began to feel that gut-retching sensation in me whenever 'Roy' was mentioned.

"Ah, Sir Ness!" Lilina walked over and stuck out her hand. She had on her normal blue dress she'd worn the first day we met.

Ness shook her hand and pointed behind him. "Pikachu, Kirby and the rest should be here within an hour." He then walked away, probably going to steal some of the cookies Peach had baked.

Link came over to us with, apple in hand. "We're all going to be together once again. Well, not all of us...but..." He glanced over at me and then looked off somewhere else.

Lilina frowned, "I better...go and help Zelda and Peach." She turned and left.

"So Marth, how have you been holding up?"

"I'm pretty good. It feels great to rule a country again."

Link moved forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Have you been thinking about him a lot?" He asked me seriously, finishing the green apple.

I brushed his hand off me and turned around. "I don't want to talk about it." I murmured, rubbing my forehead. "I'm gonna head upstairs, okay?"

"Sorry..." I heard Link mummer as he walked out of the living room.

I made my way to the second floor and went past my room, only stopping when I reached Roy's. I let out a sigh, placing my hand on the doorknob. Twisting it, I walked inside, squinting as the golden rays from the sun filtered into the musty room. I opened the window, pulling the blind down slightly.

I placed myself on Roy's bed and laid down, taking my boots off in the process. I put my head on his pillow--that was in the same place it had been when he was alive--and closed my eyes.

I groaned, turning my body to face the left. Why had I been so cruel? Why had I hurt him? ...I never thought I would miss him this much; so much that I feel myself tearing up whenever there's a mention of his name.

I opened my eyes slightly, sighing. I wanted to embrace that stupid general; hold him just once. Ruffle that messy red hair of his, run my fingers through it...

I still can't believe all those cruel things I did to him. My eyes narrowed; I still had feelings for him. And I know Lilina did also, even though she never said anything.

As I yawned, my eyes began to close again. Man, was I tired. It had taken me and Lilina 3 whole days to travel here to the mansion. With one last sigh, I drifted off to sleep...

* * *

_I fell into a dark place..._

_"Marth..."_

_So dark and cold...I shivered. _

_"Marth. Please wake up."_

_Such a familiar voice...I've heard it before..._

_"Marth, get your ass up!"_

_My eyes snapped opened. Of course I knew that voice! I sat up and looked around. It was dark...really dark; I couldn't see anything. _

_"Marth, you idiot, I'm right here..." _

_I turned around slowly (a bit over dramatic), and saw the red-haired teenager staring at me with those listless eyes. "Roy?"_

_"The one and only..." He sighed. _

_I jumped to my feet, flew at him and gave him a hug. "Is this a dream? I can't believe it..."_

_"Believe it." He muttered. _

_My eyes scanned the area around us. Dark, musty...a black void. You couldn't see a thing. But I could really care less; Roy was back! Or, at least he was here..._

_I moved my face down and tried to give him a kiss, but he pulled back, "Marth, stop." Roy then took a step back and clenched his fists at his sides. And I could almost see his eyes filling with tears..._

_I placed my hand under his chin and made him look at me. "Roy, I still..." _

_He moved further back and looked away, "Stop it. Don't say anything. You have her...you have Lilina." _

_I grabbed his arm. "But I still love you. I still need you..."_

_He glared at me, "What's wrong with you? I can't believe you would...you're supposed to keep her happy. I know what's been happening..." Tears began streaming down his cheeks. _

_I pulled him closer to me, "Don't cry...please, I hate it when you cry."_

_"Then don't do this to her; don't do this to me. I'm begging you. I...want to her to be happy." Roy got out of my grasp and dropped to his knees. "I'm still suffering. I was a fool, thinking that death would end it all. I never found my father. And I want to see him so badly. But he went to a different place than I did. I stay here all by myself, with only my cruel thoughts as comfort. This place, it's endless; it has no end, no beginning. I..."_

_Roy glanced up at me, smiling sadly, "Please Marth...do this for me. I want...something to lessen my pain. Please." _

_Still suffering? Even in a place like this, after death? I kneeled down in front of him, "Roy, why did you do this to yourself?"_

_Roy closed his eyes slightly, but said nothing. _

_"Roy...?"_

_"Please just do it for me. I'm begging you, Marth. I will suffer for all eternity...I'll be in pain forever. But I don't want Lilina...my love, my best friend, to suffer like me." _

_I put my hands on his shoulder. "But I don't want you to suffer anymore...what if I kill-"_

_Roy closed his eyes and sighed. "You idiot. Don't say that, don't think about that. That'll just hurt even more. You love me, right Marth? Then please...keep her happy. I-I have ta' get going..."_

_"But, will I ever see you again?"_

_"No, never. This black nothingness has no end, no beginning. You'll never see me again..." _

_I moved forward, and tried to kiss him again. And this time, he didn't pull back. But it felt weird, as if I was kissing..._

_...Nothing._

_My eyes opened a little--he was still there. So why can't I feel his lips? Why can't I feel anything? _

_I broke the kiss and gave him one final hug. "I'll miss you Roy..." _

_He stood up, and smiled down at me. "At least I got to see you again, man." His smile faded. "I-I love you too, Marth. Despite all those horrible things I said when I was alive." He leaned down, kissed my cheek, and began to walk away. _

_I watched him...his body being engulfed into the dark abyss. _

_And all I could do now was cry..._

_...and cry..._

* * *

My eyes flew open as I felt someone nudging my shoulder.

"Marth! Everyone's here. They're all waiting for you..." Lilina whispered.

I got up and looked around. The sun was setting outside, the sky was reddish-orange...it was evening.

"Roy..." I whispered, my heart beating faster. I would never see him again...even when I died.

"What's wrong, honey?"

I looked over at my wife; Roy wanted me to make her happy...and I would do anything he says...

I grabbed her and began to tickle her. "Nothing Lilina. I was just thinking how cute you look when you're worried."

She giggled and slapped me playfully on the shoulder, "You loser! C'mon, the cake is ready." She pulled me out of Roy's room and down the stairs to the living room.

Everyone was there; they were all here. I made my way over to my group of friends, smirked and wacked Link's back playfully. "Look at that cake." I screamed, frightening the blond elf. But he soon calmed down, and laughed along with me.

Lilina was with Zelda, talking about their hair and whatnot, and I couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy; she didn't show how depressed she was about...her friend's death...

And I loved seeing her happy, too. I shouldn't worry her...I should be happy, just the way he wanted it.

Link nudged my side. "Marth! Ness, Young Link, Kirby, Popo and I wanna do a panty raid later on. Wanna join?"

"Do I?" I said back in a nerdy voice; we all grinned. But I was quite frightened over the look Kirby was giving...of all people. Who would've guessed that he was a perv.

I drew back from the group, took my slice of cake and went outside. The sun had already set, and now the sky was black...

...as black as the place Roy was in.

But here, at least there were stars to dot the sky.

Roy, it's a shame you can't be here with me to share this moment.

I heard someone open the screen door, and I knew it was Lilina. "Marth? What are you doing out here?"

Should I tell her? I contemplated over this for a few seconds.

Lilina sat next to me, on a wooden bench that I was on. "It's such a beautiful night." She murmured, moving closer to me.

I snuggled up to her too, since the night was bitter cold. "Lilina..."

Her eyes met mine...

Her beautiful blue eyes...

Roy's eyes...

"Yeah?"

"I-I just wanted to tell you..."

Roy's plea flashed through my mind: 'You love me, right Marth? Then please...keep her happy'.

"...that I love you."

She grinned and nodded. "I love you too..." We both let out a long sigh, and stared at the full moon that hung in the sky, casting its white rays over the forest...

Everything was peaceful...

"...I'll miss you, Roy..." I muttered, but Lilina didn't catch it.

I could almost swear I heard him answer back: _I'll miss you too, Marth_. But that was just wishful thinking.

But I was already drifting to sleep, over Lilina's already resting body...

* * *

**Roy's POV**

_And I'll love you...forever..._

_I say to myself._

_Torment..._

_Sorrow..._

_I can't take it anymore. I hate this. But I'll suffer forever...For all eternity..._

_This was what I choose...this was my destiny..._

_Father..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **(June 18th, 2008). Starting POV is Lilina. And there's an introduction of a FE6 character in this chapter.

I never realized that I made Lilina such a bitter bitch. LOLZ.

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and shivered a little. "Marth...?" I said, sitting up and looking around. I was in his dorm room, or whatever they called it. He must've brought me here...

I looked down at my black and purple bed covers and wrapped my hands in them. I wonder why he was being so nice to me. Usually, Marth was so distant...

A few days ago, he would've just left me outside if I'd fallen asleep. He wouldn't have called me 'cute'; in fact, he probably wouldn't have said _anything_.

Marth was depressed, it was obvious. Even if he tried to hide it.

It was because of him...

"Roy..." I said to myself, getting off the bed. I checked the time and saw it was around 5 in the morning. Wow...how long did I sleep for?

Someone opened the door and walked into the room. "I see you're up." Came an uninterested voice.

I turned to face my husband and smiled cheerfully at him, "Good-morning dear!"

And Just as I expected, Marth gave me a look of ire and didn't respond. I will never understand him; why was he so angry with me?

"I'm going to go outside for a bit." He said, already making his exit.

"Really? But it's early in the-"

"Just leave me alone." He snapped back, slamming the door shut. Marth then quickly reopened it and muttered a quick: "Sorry" and then closed it again.

I bit my bottom lip and sat back down on the mattress. What did I do to him...

* * *

**  
--Ness--**

Yeah, it was early. I didn't care; I couldn't sleep anyway.

I always hated reunions. I have to spend three months or so with this bunch of losers. With nothing to do. No Roy to spy on. No Marth and his 'badass' attitude.

I brought out my trusty, new laptop and turned it on. I was planing to write a new story. I had about the first three chapters done, and I was on a roll. I just needed some new inspiration.

I grinned to myself, but it quickly faded.

_Inspiration..._

I sighed loudly; no use thinking of the past. Like the say: 'If you're stuck in the past, you can't look on to the future.' Or something like that.

I then turned my attention to the sky. It was gonna rain; the sky was bleak and pretty dark. But it wasn't dark enough to mask a figure walking up the pathway to the mansion.

I shut my laptop and place it back in the bag. Afterwards, I hid behind the bench I was sitting on, and watched the person come closer.

"This isn't good. I don't even know where they are." I heard the person say.

As the figure drew near, I realized it was a boy--about Roy's age--with green hair and dark emerald eyes. He sat down on the bench (_my_ bench) and continued mumbling incoherently to himself.

He groaned, flung his arms in the air and said, "Roy, if only I told you..."

Not wanting to hear anymore...private things, I quickly stood up from my spot.

The boy gasped and flew off the chair. Literary. "Who the heck are you?" He asked, getting himself together.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine." ...I could be an ass sometimes.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why should I give my name to someone like you?"

I laughed and responded, "Exactly, that's what I was thinking. You're so lame and...uh, well..."

The green haired boy walked over to me. "Ingenious." He said in a sarcastic tone.

We then heard someone cough a few feet away, making us both turn our heads. Marth was coming out of the building, facing away from me.

"Damn..." The boy got off me and scampered behind a tree.

Marth turned and waved, "Hey Ness!"

I got up and ran over to him. "Marth! Some dude with green hair tried to attack me!" Yeah, I was 14, but I was still young enough to go crying to an adult.

Marth frowned, "Who? Where is he?" He asked, getting me off him. I was about to point over to the random tree he was behind, but the boy came out himself.

He slowly walked towards us and bowed his head. Marth and I looked at each other and then back at him. "Good day, my lord." He muttered.

Marth opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he questioned, "Who are you?"

The boy frowned and said nothing.

"Do I even know you...?"

"Not really, but I live in Pherae."

I was quickly getting bored of this conversation, so I sneezed. But that really didn't do anything.

* * *

--**Lilina--**

After getting out of the shower, I pulled on my blue skirt and white collared shirt that Roy had always favored. When my brown boots were on, I started on my hair.

It still confused why Marth had been acting like this. I breathed out lightly; maybe it was this whole ordeal with Roy. Maybe it had affected him. But, it affected me also, and I don't act like a total jerk.

Marth would usually yell at me whenever I was late bringing his food; my social life was pretty nonexistent too. He would be gone the whole day, come home around midnight, and start complaining about irrelevant things.

He would never talk to me--not even a plain 'Hi' or 'How's your day been?'.

But maybe I was being too rough on him. Just smile and forgive, I guess.

Still, it wasn't fair when Marth started accusing me of pushing Roy over the edge. After he would say that, his eyes would start tearing up and he then would leave the house.

This was the reason why I started to think that they were more than just friends. I had tried pressing that matter on him once. It started off bad, and didn't end too well either. He just left the house abruptly; maybe asking him in the way I did was too straightforward. But how he would act, whenever the name 'Roy' came up, was too emotional for any friend to act.

Or maybe I'm being paranoid. Roy would never fall for another man.

I frowned again. I was wrong, there was his childhood friend. Me, Roy and him would always play together. But as those two grew older, their bond grew as well. Roy would always go to him for comfort, family problems, tactics for battle, everything.

"Wolt..."

Maybe Roy was blind to it, but Wolt did have feelings for him. As to be expected, Roy was good looking after all. But he was completely oblivious to all things relating to love. Hah...

I always secretly had a crush on him and I would constantly drop hints on him. Of course, Roy being Roy, probably thought it was nothing. But Wolt...for some reason, it came so easily for him. I didn't hate him for that and I didn't hate him for loving Roy, but...it kind of hurt.

Roy was the only friend that I had and I loved spending time with him. But sometimes I use to wish it was just me and him, alone.

I bounded out of my room, and down the stairs. Although I didn't want to, I had to call Marth in to eat. I looked out the window, searching for my prince, when I spotted him and Ness talking to a boy...with green hair.

I squinted...green hair?

I gasped and ran to the entrance. I then flung the door open and leaped over to where the three were.

Marth and the other two were stunned at my sudden entrance.

"Li...Lilina? Hey, this kid here, just met him. Name's-"

"Wolt." I finished, nodding my head. "I know him. What are you doing here?" I moved closer to him.

Wolt took a step back. "I...I just wanted to see..."

Another step forward. "Roy...huh?" My eyes lowered and I stared at my boots. "Weren't you there when we made the announcement?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't in Pherae at the time. I was in Nabata..." Wolt explained.

"Still..." I closed my eyes, "Still, Wolt, you should have heard. Letters were sent to each country's leader."

"I didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe that he was actually..." Wolt trailed off, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

Bitting my lips, I walked up to him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. It sucked, seeing him like this. I remember I was a complete mess too when I found out. "Wolt..." I whispered. I turned to look at my husband, "Take him inside for me, okay? I'll go and get him something to drink."

I then slowly trudged away, looking back at them occasionally. Wolt...I'm sorry.

* * *

**--Marth--**

"Wolt..." I said, moving closer to him. Ness growled, mumbled something about wanting to go eat, and went inside.

"He can't be dead...not him." He mumbled, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry. You two were close friends, I presume?"

Wolt muttered something inaudible and rested his forehead on my shoulder. "No. He can't be gone..."

I cringed. Why did he remind me so much of Roy? "It's okay..." I said.

He shook his head, "No, it will never be, not without him..."

I smiled sadly and gazed down at the boy who was crying in my arms. It was beginning to rain, "Let's go inside..."

Wolt nodded slowly, but didn't move. "Nothing will ever be...the same..."

Too much like Roy...

* * *

--**Roy**--

_Cold nothingness. It was slowly driving me insane. __No contact, no interaction...my cruel thoughts were the only things that were with me. __Such unwanted torment, so useless...my fate, my destiny..._

_Redemption for all the things I've done, oblivion, total forgetfulness. __Tears fall and I let out a small laugh. The time I spent here has corrupted my judgment, my body, everything. _

_Minutes, years, months, nothing like that existed. __No stars, no light, no telling right from left. Th__is was surly an act of retribution on me..._

_This...my final destination..._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

(June 18th 2008)

Chapter 3

With my arm wrapped around his waist, I brought the dazed Wolt into the building.

Conveniently, Link was standing by the entrance. "Marth! Good-morning...who's that?" He asked, nodding his head over to Wolt.

I smiled weakly, "His name's Wolt. He's Roy's friend."

"Is he okay?"

I stared down at Wolt, who was still dazed, and shrugged. "Not sure, but he doesn't look alright. I'll take him to my room."

Link nodded, "Yeah, that would be a good thing." He turned around and then stopped. "Nothing happened with your wife out there, right?" My questioning look prompted him to reply, "She seemed upset and hurried when you came in."

Wolt stirred and looked up, "Lady Lilina?"

Link just stared at him and quickly walked away, muttering, "That kid is so random. Wolt, Wolt, what a funny name."

I smiled down at him, "I'll take you to my room. Can you walk right?"

"Yeah..yes, my lord..." He flushed slightly as I let go of him.

I just scratched the back of my head, but ignored the action and lead him to my room. When we reached there, Lilina was no where to be seen. I furrowed my brows--guess she wasn't done with getting the drinks? Where was she? I needed to talk to her.

I pointed over to the bed. "Rest there. I'll introduce you to everyone as soon as you recover."

"But, Lord Marth, I'm okay..."

I sighed angrily. "Don't call me that. It's Marth. And you are not 'okay'."

Wolt blushed and examined at his boots. "Wow, that's the exact same thing Master Roy would say."

My head slowly turned to Wolt as I gave him an intense stare. He backed away, took his boots off and jumped into the bed.

At that moment, Lilina came in.

* * *

--**Lilina**--

My eyes first focused on Wolt, who was looking back at me, and then Marth. I held up the grape juicebox from the fridge and handed it over to Wolt.

"You alright?"

"He's getting better." Marth answered for him, pursing his lips. "You guys know each other, I guess?"

"Yes," Wolt sat up, nodding a 'Thank-you' over to me. "Me, Lady Lilina and Master Roy were--are--friends."

I simply smiled and motioned over to my husband to follow me outside. He complied; after muttering something to Wolt, he followed me, closing the door calmly behind him.

"Is he going to stay here with us?"

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Yeah...I think it would be for the best, right? It wouldn't be right to send him away...especially in this condition."

I simply nodded, "Agreed. Maybe I should be the one to inform everyone about him? Especially Mario."

Marth opened his eyes slightly and gazed down at me. "That would be nice. Thanks. I'll stay here with him." And, with a little hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**--Wolt--**

Lord Marth, I always respected him from afar. His calm, composed nature. How he ruled over the whole League with such power, just like Lord Eliwood had.

Lady Lilina, she, Roy and I were friends. I always adored her, and even more so as we grew older. And it seemed like her feelings for Roy grew too...but whenever I brought it to his attention, he would just shrug.

'_She's just being a girl.' _

Master Roy, how I loved him so much. He was like the brother I never had. We were really close; he always told me everything, and I would comfort him.

But those days are gone...those blue skies, windy days, that endless time we spent together...would never happen again.

And everything began falling apart. When he was around 15, he started to get so depressed. He wouldn't even talk to me about it.

Roy would always say, '_It is nothing you can fix. Telling you will ruin everything...'_

Everything? When we were younger, we shared everything...

'_It's different now...we're older. And some things I need to keep to myself.'_

But I've always told you everything...

'_Different, things never stay the same. Things fall apart all the time.'_

And I guess he was right. Things do fall apart...

* * *

**--Lilina--**

I went downstairs and sat myself down on the couch. My eyes began to fill with tears. Seeing Wolt like that just brought back those old emotions full-force. I groaned and rubbed my eyes; I shouldn't be like this. I have to be strong.

But...

I clasped my hands together. Roy, how I wished you were here. Still alive, I miss you so much.

"Lilina? Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and sat up, wiping the tears from my face. It was Daisy, and Peach was behind her. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it is nothing."

Daisy sat herself next to me. "Don't say that, no one cries over nothing. Unless you're Young Link."

I giggled a little at that. It was true. "Well, one of my friend's from back home arrived today." I paused and blinked; that's right. I had to go tell Mario about him. "S-sorry, ladies. I'll have to tell you later..."

And with that said, I rushed off.

* * *

**--Daisy--**

We both watched her go off silently. When she was out of ear-shot, I sighed and laid down in the couch.

After Roy killed himself, Marth totally soiled our names by saying we were partly responsible. When Peach, Mario, Luigi and I got back to our kingdom, news had spread, and so did rumors.

Some saying Peach and I were hoes. Our people, and those damn Toads didn't look up to us anymore. They talked behind our back, soiled our names even more with their _lies_.

But...I guess we deserved it. We were wrong. It was just a shame that we couldn't apologize to the one person we hurt...

I heard two people come by the entrance to the living room, so I turned my head.

I diverted my eyes and saw two men standing there. One was Marth and the other one was a green haired boy. I smirked, he was kind of cute.

"Lilina? Have you two seen here?" Marth asked, pointing at us.

The green haired boy frowned and looked away.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing my chin at him.

"My name's Wolt..."

"That's a...funny name."

Marth rolled his eyes and grabbed Wolt's arm, "I'll just assume that you two don't know where she went."

"You know what they say about 'assuming'."

"'It makes an ass out of 'u' and 'me'." Peach finished, giggling to herself.

Marth made a disgusting scoff sound and stomped off.

* * *

**_--_Roy_--_**

_I tapped my forehead. I guess everything was going to go wrong again. __Such an amazing turn of events. I laughed and rolled back and forth. I was so bored..._

_What was happening with Marth and everyone else, I could see. It's like a video playing through my mind. _

'_Wolt...' He was going to be trouble._

_I put the back of my head onto my arms and laid down on my back. _

'_Lilina, you'll probably never understand what kind of relationship Wolt and I had. And...I'm sorry.' _

_I sighed, opened my eyes and stared at the total darkness underneath me. _

_Wolt, of course you loved me, and you were so charming as well. __It's just too bad it only happened a few times...like I said, _'_Things never stay the same. Things fall apart all the time.'_

_I wish I could see them again..._


	4. Chapter 4

(June 18th, 2008)

Chapter 4

_Tears flooded down the noble's face as he walked toward a secluded, forested area. He stopped moving and clenched his fists which were at his sides. __'Master?' He heard his friend call._

_The noble looked up at the boy who was coming down a small hill, and smiled sadly. 'You're here...'_

_His friend nodded. 'I heard the message from your servants. What's wrong?'_

_Roy moved forward, falling onto him. 'So many things. Life's not fair!' He wailed, beginning to cry again. _

'_Master?' He put his arms around him. _

'_Wolt...' Roy groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. _

'_What happened?'_

_H_e _didn't answer, instead he looked up at him. _

_Wolt stared back down, _'_Master...? Did something happen with...' Wolt watched as his lord's eyes narrowed. 'That's it, isn't it?'_

_Roy pulled away and walked towards the edge of the river. He sat down and heaved a loud sigh. 'Of course Wolt...' The archer moved to where he was and kneeled down next to him. 'I just need someone to be with.'_

_Wolt grinned. 'You could've called Lady Lilina...' _

_Roy took a moment before he responded, 'Not her,' He turned to face him. 'I need you.' _

_Wolt blushed and stared at him for a few seconds before he looked away towards the river. 'What?' _

_Roy let out a low groan and placed his head on Wolt's lap. He used his right hand to make him look at his face by putting it on the back of his neck. 'Lilina...I don't think she'll understand.' He shook his head a couple of times, narrowing his eyes. _

'_Wouldn't understand what?' Wolt asked, his blush still deepening. _

_Roy just grunted. 'You'll find out soon enough.'_

_They sat in silence for quite sometime, looking at the sun set behind the dark, teal mountains, before Wolt yawned. 'I should be getting back home.' _

_Roy got off him and dusted his pants off. The green haired archer stretched and ran his fingers through his hair._

'_Wolt...' The archer raised his head as he fitted his boots comfortably. _

'_Yes?' _

_Roy studied him for a minute, closed his eyes partly and asked, 'Do you care about me?' _

_Wolt blinked a couple of times, 'Of c-course!' He stuttered, looking down. _

'_Look at me.' Roy advanced towards him as he said that, waiting for Wolt to look up. 'Really?'_

_Wolt did as he was commanded, and stood up straight. Being the same height, he stared into Roy's eyes. 'We've been friends for a really long time. You're like a brother to me. Of course I care for you.' _

_He believed he stated that well. _

_Roy again gave a sad smile. 'I'm so happy that at least someone does...' _

_Wolt gave him a confused look as his lord moved closer. 'Someone? I am sure Lord Eliwood cares about you too. And Lady Lilina'_

'_Ha, I wish.' Roy answered sarcastically, placing his hands on each side of his friend's face. "And of course Lilina. She...we're friends..."_

_Wolt flushed, 'M-master?'_

'_Shut-up,' Roy planted a short kiss on his lips. 'I told you not to call me that...' He continued, before pressing his lips harder against Wolt's._

_Wolt closed his eyes and inwardly thanked God. He always wanted this, for such a long time... _

_When it finally ended, the red head turned on his heels and began walking away. 'Bye.' He stated, as if nothing had happened. _

_Wolt's eyes followed his lord for a minute before he yelled, 'Wait...Roy!' _

_The said person stopped, and the archer jogged up to him. 'Why did you do that?'_

_Roy's head turned, and he grinned. 'That's what you wanted, right?' The verdant eyed boy shook his head slowly, causing Roy's grin to diminish. 'You did want that, right?' _

_Wolt picked up the tinge_ _of sadness in his voice and quickly said, 'No, I wanted it, but not like that!'_

'_I don't follow...' _

'_I, well, I didn't want the kiss if you only wanted me to want it...I mean, ahh...' Wolt growled in frustration. _

'_Don't worry, I understand...' Roy gave him a smirk, but this one too quickly faded. 'I'd better get back.'_

_He was about to leave again, when Wolt grabbed his arm. 'Wait!' He pulled Roy over to him and gave his friend a hug. _

_Roy's eyes narrowed again, but he hugged him back. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' _

_The commoner let the noble go, and watched the darkness engulf him as he left. Wolt exhaled, closed his eyes slightly and gazed at the river, which he could hardly see. _

'_I guess I should be getting home too.'_

* * *

**--Wolt--**

I opened my eyes as I heard a familiar voice curse and that's when I realized my face was on someone's lap. A hand was laying on head, playing with my hair. I stared ahead and saw the thing they called a television turned on. On my travels to this place, I had seen this appliance quiet a few times.

I stirred slightly and sat up, my eyes locked on the person whose lap I had been sleeping on.

Marth smiled at me and changed the channel to the t.v. "Hey, you feel asleep."

I rubbed my neck, trying to remember what had happened.

"So, I take it you and Roy were really close."

I cocked my head sideways, and gave him a questioning look. "What makes you say that?"

Marth sneered, "You were murmuring his name a few times when you slept."

I blushed and stared at my hands.

Marth let out a loud laugh, "You look so cute when you do that."

My face reddened even more, so I looked away. "S-so, are you going to introduce me to everyone else?"

I felt the weight shift on the black couch we were on, as Marth moved closer to me. He put one hand on my cheek and made me look at him. "You remind me _a lot_ of Roy," His eyelids lowered to the point that they looked extremely narrow, "You both share that cute little embarrassed face also."

...God, when did I become 'cute'? Sue told me that once, though, and Lalum.

He let my face go and crossed his arms. "I guess I should show you around."

I stared at him and then focused my attention elsewhere. He looked really handsome a few seconds ago. I heaved a loud sigh, causing Marth to jerk his head in my direction.

"Something wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Is it about Roy? Maybe you should rest again."

"No, I'm all right."

But of course I wasn't...


	5. Chapter 5

(June 18th, 2008)

Chapter 5

I landed on my bed, exhausted. Wolt had followed me into my room, taking a seat on my chair, which was near my bed. He twirled around on it, and stopped to look out the window, his back facing me.

I took in a deep breath, placed my arms under my head, and closed my eyes a little.

I had been contemplating on a foreboding question: _'What was Wolt to Roy?' . _Were they just friends? Good friends?

"Lord Marth? How long do you think I can stay here?"

His query brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned my head slightly to face him.

"Don't call me that. It's just Marth. And you can stay here as long as you want. You can follow Lilina and I when we leave in a month's time."

Wolt remained quiet, gazing at me for a while. His face then abruptly flinched and he turned away. I sighed, today was going to be an uneventful one.

"Marth? All your friends seem nice."

I scoffed, he had no idea. I kept wondering if it would be appropriate to ask him what I wanted to know. But then again, I was his so-called 'Lord', I guess he wouldn't mind.

"Hey," He straightened his body and answered in a small voice. "Yeah, how was your relationship with Roy?"

Wolt's body slacked and he groaned softly. "What do you mean?"

I smirked and sat up, placing my feet on the floorboards. I cupped my hands together, letting the sneer on my face become even more conspicuous. Despite the fact that he was giving me a sideways glance, I could tell he was blushing.

"You know what I mean."

Wolt raised his hands to the side of his face, and rubbed his cheeks. "We were good friends."

"Oh come on! That's not it at all."

He inhaled, and then let out a sigh. "Well, we were sort of like-"

"Lovers?" I interrupted.

He blinked and shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it," His eyelids lowered, "I would like to say we were. But I doubt _he_ would consider it that. Whenever he needed someone, he would always come to me." He shook his head, but said nothing more.

Well, his response helped me arrive at my solution. Roy and him, by far, were a lot closer than me and Roy.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I loved Roy, but so did Wolt. Maybe he was the reason I couldn't get close to Roy. Maybe that's why, when I told him I cared, he got upset.

I bit my lower lip, "Did you guys ever kiss?"

"...Yes." His voice was trembling. I was about to ask him if he was okay, but Wolt promptly stood.

"I have to be alone for a while..." He immediately left the room, closing the door softly...

* * *

**--Lilina--**

As I walked down the hall, I let my fingers trail on the wall to my right. I was on my way to the bathroom, when I heard someone crying in there.

I stared at the door; I really needed to use it, and someone was crying in that location! I tried for the handle, and to my surprise, it turned. I poked my head in. It was Wolt...

He was sitting on the black toilet seat with his head buried in his arms, which were resting on his legs.

My eyes widened in worry, and I banged on the door. "Wolt, are you alright? I need to use the bathroom."

I saw him cringe as he lifted his head a few inches to look over at me. His eyes, which were now red, widened.

"Crying won't bring Roy back...but..." I trailed off and stared sadly at him. Wolt placed his head back to its former position, and did nothing.

I moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder; resting my forehead on his back, I gave him a friendly squeeze. "It'll be alright..."

"No it won't. It won't ever be..." Wolt slowly got up and gently pushed me off him and walked out of the cramped restroom.

I got to my feet and followed after him. "Wolt..." I muttered, watching his back.

At that moment, Marth's cute little head popped out of his room. "What?" He questioned, his head promptly turning to my friend.

"He's crying again..." I explained.

Marth blinked a couple of times before his hand reached out and took hold of the archer's arm. "What's the problem?" I heard my husband ask him as I ran over to them.

Wolt's body faltered, and he fell onto Marth, crying.

* * *

**--Wolt--**

My eyelids slowly started to shut as I heard those two talking amongst themselves. My hands, which were placed on Marth's chest, turned into a fist.

"Lilina...did you talk to Mario?"

"What?" Lilina questioned, her voice filled with anguish. "Oh...oh right. Yes, I did. He wants to see him later, when he's better..."

"Thanks again...Lilina." And with that, Marth drew me into his room.

He situated me on his bed and placed the bed sheets over me, then he smiled sadly.

I wanted to say something, but Marth wiped the tears that were still flowing down my cheek, and then laid a finger on my lips. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. But..." He fell forward and landed on me, "I don't understand this..."

I watched him lift his head from the bed sheets, his face fairly close to mine. "Understand what?" I asked.

Marth slowly picked himself up, and looked at the door. "Feeling. I've only known you for such a short time. But you still remind me of him."

I kept silent, still wondering what he was talking about. But he just shook his head and murmured, "You should get some sleep."

And along with that remark, he instantly exited his room...

* * *

**--Lilina--**

_A few days later...I'm still thinking..._

I was laying on the, fairly expensive dark brown couch, in the living room, curled up in a ball.

I was thinking, of course I was. Wolt seemed to be doing fine. Until sometimes in the evening, he would go outside. That was when Marth would usually follow him, and then they would come back in an hour's time, laughing about something ridiculous.

I...I was happy for them, though.

* * *

**--Daisy--**

"Um, hello? Good afternoon."

I turned my head; there he was, Wolt. He opened the screen door leading out here, holding a large cookie.

Over the course of the week he had been here, we had tried to befriend him. It was sorta our way of making it up to Roy...

But still, part of us making it up to Roy was to warn Wolt about Marth's--

Hey, wait a minute...

Hey, that was _my_ cookie! I composed myself, and then let my smile slip. "Wolt, before you get too close to Marth, I think we must tell you something..."

His emerald eyes got a little larger, "What do you need to say?"

The cool, autumn breeze passed through the compound as I turned and rested my crossed arms on the wooden banister. I took a deep breath, "You're just like a repeat of Roy, Wolt. I suggest you don't get too close to Marth."

"Why?" He moved up to us, still chomping on the cookie in his hands.

The sun began peeking through the clouds, causing me to shield my eyes. "He was the cause of Roy's death, you know. But I suppose your little Marth didn't tell you that. You've only been here for about a week. You see, _he_ was the one who, let's say, 'drove Roy over the edge'. He was so happy about it when Roy tried to take his life the first time around. But when that failed, he did more things."

...Hm, sometimes I stretched the truth. But still, as long as it will all turn out for the better...

"You're lying. Marth would never do something like that to him."

"No Wolt. It's true," Peach responded, holding both of her hands together. "It was Marth. He doesn't know how to love. And I wouldn't want someone as cute as you to get hurt by him."

The corniness of her statement made me want to barf.

"B-but, why would he do something like that?"

"He's...kinda sadistic. He couldn't stand Roy, really. At first, he liked him. But after he found out what he had done, he began to resent him."

Wolt took a step back and shook his head, his face turning crimson. "What? How could he do that? When I learned what Roy had done, I still loved him."

"Eh?" Peach and I both were taken by surprise. He totally said that without hesitating.

"Did he...did Marth make Roy kill himself?"

I blinked and then closed my eyes. "Well, he made Roy hurt himself. And he also made him feel bad, which contributed to him committing suicide." I felt Peach nudge my side, so I opened my eyes a little. "Where are you going? I'm not done with what I have to tell you!"

I watched as Wolt went through the door he had come out of, stomping his way into the kitchen.

* * *

**--Wolt--**

I could not believe this. Marth was the one who made my Roy commit suicide?

My Roy...

"Where is he?" I muttered, taking myself up the long flights of stairs that lead up to the second floor.

On my way up, I passed both Popo and Ness, discussing the effects of violence on television. I trudged a few more feet, stopping at his door, which was at the end of the hallway. Marth was always in his room around this time of day.

I was about to knock on it when it opened, and he stepped out. Marth was a bit startled when he saw me standing there.

"Hello..." I raised my hands up and forced him back inside, closing the door with my right foot. "Wolt! What are you doing?"

I moved away some and rested my back on the door. "Um, I'm sorry. But I wanted to ask you some things...about Roy." He said nothing, so I continued. "When you found about all the things Roy had done before he got here, how did you treat him afterwards?"

"Why ask this all of a sudden?"

"Please, just answer my question. Did you ever hurt him?"

"Did someone say something...?"

I had begun getting frustrated, why won't he just answer me? Or was what Daisy said true?

"Please, Marth." I sighed, he was becoming angry and so was I. And that wasn't a good thing.

He simply sighed and tilted his head back, mumbling to himself.

My eyes narrowed, "It is true then. You were the one who made Roy hurt himself!"

Marth ceased his rant and gave me a thoughtful look, "I'm not sure..." He responded in an almost inaudible voice. "I was mean to him, I did pressure him to bring up all those memories again. But I loved Roy..."

_Loved...?_

"Did he love you back?"

Marth avoided my eyes and gazed at his desk, "I am not too sure about that. He did allow me to kiss him a couple of times..." I then noticed after he said that, his eyes flashed. "Yeah, that's right. And I want him back. I need him..."

"What...?" I breathed out, but he didn't register my words. He just continued on with his little speech. "Did he ever mention me?"

Marth shook his head, "He mentioned Lilina and his father..." And with that, he just went into a reverie.

Did Roy forget about me? When he left Pherae behind, did he also leave behind his memory of me? Or did Marth make him forget everything about his former friend? His lover?

I slid to the ground. This wasn't fair, I lived such a happy life because of him. I thought I was important to Roy, but if he could easily forget about me, although we were friends for such a long time...what was I to him?

What's the meaning of me living now? I got to my feet, flung the door open and rushed out of his room.

What's the point of life if the one you love didn't care...?

"Wolt? Hey, wait!" Marth yelled, coming after me. I halted and shut my eyes. "Did I say something?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. Marth proceeded to pulling me back, allowing me to lean against his chest. "What's the matter?"

"He forgot all about me."

"Who? Roy?"

I nodded slowly, "I guess he liked you more. Maybe I was just an annoying brat to him."

Marth rested his chin on the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, "No, that's not it. He didn't like me more...I never asked him about anyone else."

'_He was the cause of Roy's death, you know. But I suppose your little Marth didn't tell you that...'_

I could feel Marth grinning, "You know what? You cry too much. You're such a baby." He slid his head down and set his chin on my left shoulder. Marth tilted his face away from mine, so now our cheeks were touching. "I remember, Roy cried so much too." He chuckled.

'_He's...sadistic. He couldn't stand Roy, really. At first, he liked him. But after he found out what he had done, he began to resent him.'_

"Master...did you make Roy hurt himself?"

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that..."

My eyes widened.

That phrase...

"I did hurt Roy, plenty of times. But I loved him. How many times do I need to say that?"

'_You see, he was the one who, let's say, 'drove Roy over the edge...'_

'_Yeah, that's right. And I want him back. I need him...'_

'_Do you care about me...'_

* * *

**--Marth--**

Wolt was acting weird, after I had told him to shut up, he did shut up. He seemed to be thinking of something...

"Wolt..." He turned his head sharply at the mention of his name. "Why are you acting like this?"

I was right, this kid did cry too much. There were tears in his eyes, "I want him back." He fell to his knees, slamming his fists on the ground. "I want him back...I want to see him again. But the only way to do that..."

'_No, never. This black nothingness has no end, no beginning. You'll never see me again...'_

"That wouldn't really solve anything." I kneeled down next to him.

"Marth...?"

Wolt's adorable voice penetrated my thoughts, making me look into his eyes.

They were not only filled with tears, but something else. I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Do you ever feel lonely...?"

That really did it, I knew...this scene was like some sort of deja vu...

The first time I kissed Roy went precisely like this. Wolt did behave too much like him...they were like brothers...

Maybe he could make up for the emptiness in my heart...the one that Roy had filled when he was around...

I moved my face nearer to Wolt's and before he could ask me anything else, I covered his mouth with my own, while pulling him closer to me...

It was a firm, loving embrace that was overflowed with sorrow and desire...I didn't want to let him go. My judgment was clouded over with passion...and no thought of whether this was right or wrong ever crossed my mind...

* * *

**--Lilina--**

My fingers scratched the wooden staircase as I witnessed the scene unfold in front of me.

What...

Marth, why are you doing these things to me?


	6. Chapter 6

(June 18th, 2008)

Chapter 6

"_What? What do you mean you're leaving?" _

_Roy flinched at the intensity in his friend's voice. But he just tilted his head back slightly, throwing his friend a fake smile. "That's what I mean, I don't think there could be another meaning_ _to what I just said," He placed his left hand on the little, wooden table right next to him."It's not a big deal, really. I will be back before you can even miss me."_

_Wolt moved_ _to where Roy was, dragging his chair all the way. "You can't just leave me. But why do you want to go all of a sudden?"_

_The general of the Alliance Army froze at that question. He silently cursed himself for not taking the time to think up an answer to such a query_. _"I just want to get out of Pherae for a while."_

_The sun, which had been, just a few minutes ago, overflowing the small village with its light, became covered with dark clouds. The small house they were both in became considerably darker, despite the house having several opened windows. _

_Roy noticed Wolt slump_ _down a little in his chair, "Can I follow you?" He asked eagerly._

_The general found himself getting irritated at the archer's constant questioning, "No. I have to go alone."_

"_Why?" _

_Roy began to drum his fingers on the table they were set on. He had a very short temper, even for Wolt. f_

"_Where are you going anyway?" _

_The red head narrowed his blue eyes, turning his head to face his friend. "Quit asking me so many questions! I just need some time to myself, that's why I want to leave. So just shut up." _

_Wolt, who was used to Roy's constant snapping at him, was unfazed. He was startled, though, when Roy immediately shot up from his chair. _

"_I cannot be forgiven..." He muttered to himself, looking at Wolt from the corner of his eye. The archer gave his friend a confused look, also standing up. _

"_Forgiven?" _

_Roy put one hand on his hips and turned his face away. "Nothing, it doesn't concern you." _

_Wolt growled, "Ah, not this again! If you don't want me to know about it, why bring it up?" _

_Roy didn't respond, instead he turned towards the door, readying himself to leave. Wolt got to his feet too, moved over to him, and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist._

"_Please tell me, Master Roy."_

_Roy let out a loud sigh and relaxed his body in his friend's arms, "I can't tell you."_

_Wolt rested the side of his face on the red head's back and sighed also. "Oh, all right. But how long will you be gone?"_

"_Three weeks," Roy lied, putting his hands on Wolt's arms, and removing them from his waist. He turned around, planted a kiss on his forehead, and ruffled his green hair. "Do not worry, I will be back with you soon...I promise..."_

* * *

**--Wolt--**

As the kiss ended, my head went down to his chest. I buried my face into his clothes and began to cry again.

What have I done...

"Ohh Roy..." I moaned out, pushing my face deeper into his shirt.

"Wolt?" Marth asked, but I didn't say anything.

I couldn't...

"Wolt?"

I looked up reluctantly, "Y-yes?"

"What's wrong?"

I shut my eyes quickly, glanced down and moved away from him. "I have to be alone for a while."

I promptly stood up and ran down the hallway, ignoring his calls. When I reached the stairs, I noticed Lilina laying there.

Her face was buried in her arms, and her body was shaking slightly. I could hear the sound of her crying, which made my heart break.

I stared at her for a little while, before starting my descent down the stairs and making my way outside...

* * *

**--Roy--**

_And now, as I watched them weep over me, even though he had another to care for him, made me want to cry myself. _

_What had I been thinking? I had been selfish; I had only been thinking of myself. _

_Not Marth, not Lilina...not even Wolt. _

_Just myself. _

_I could feel the tears form, but I didn't let them fall. _

_If there was only a way I could see them again..._

_I would do anything to be with any of them._

_I would sacrifice anything..._

_I sighed slowly, amazed at how long I had been able to keep my sanity. I closed my eyes, and lay on my back. _

_If only there was a way..._

'_There is one way,' I heard someone say, why did it sound so familiar?_

_It sounded so deep, so caring, I knew that voice..._

'_If you're willing to sacrifice anything...' _

_Wait a minute... _"_Father!" I called out, getting to my feet in a hurry._

_I let the tears that I had been holding back fall as I saw the figure appear in front of me. _

'_Roy...' _

_I walked forward slowly, I couldn't believe it was him..._

_A small smile graced his lips and he closed his eyes, 'I have to come to tell you something...'_

_I ran forward and put my arms around him, "I've been wanting to see you for such a long time now..."_

_He sighed and put a hand on my head, 'Yes...I have missed you also...But my time here is limited.'_

"_How did you even get here?" I mumbled, nuzzling my head in his clothes. I took a deep breath, why did he smell so different?_

'_Your pleas, Roy. This is the end of your suffering...and they are also tired of your crying.'_

"_What? Really?" I asked, tightening my hug. I wonder who 'they' were._

'_You do want to see them again, right?'_

_I nodded, causing him to heave a sigh. "Is there a way I can go back father?" I pulled away from him and crossed my arms. I thought I would be a lot happier to see him...after all these years._

_Eliwood nodded his head slowly, bringing his left hand to his chin. _

'_There is a way, Roy. I guess she's decided to spare you, for now. Your good deeds certainly outweigh your bad ones.' _

_I nodded slowly. "I guess She's stopped being such a sadistic bitch then."_

_Eliwood reached out and gave me a hard knock on the head, 'Watch your mouth, boy. You're lucky that Elimine is even giving you a chance.'_

_I groaned and rubbed my head, that hurt... "So...it's done?"_

'_Yes. But I wouldn't breathe a sigh of relief yet. She may still have something else for you to do once you're back.'_

_I thought for a second before looking down at my feet. _

_Eliwood then coughed and also looked away, 'You do not have to hide anything. I already know about Wolt...and Prince Marth.' _

_Oh, how embarrassing. But then again, he was in no position to talk. _

'_You really want to see them again, huh. Only natural...' My father sighed again and rubbed his forehead. 'Keep them happy, okay?'_

"_Are you suggesting...?"_

'_It's the least you could do...'_

_He was right. "I don't want to hurt either of them again. You don't know how much I grieved over each and every one of you--Klein, Lord Hector, you. ...But I'm thankful I get another chance."_

'_She knew you would accept her offer,' He drew me in for one final hug._

_And why did it now feel like I was not hugging anything?_

* * *

**--Wolt--**

My fingers drummed against the oak railing that surrounded the patio. I was lucky, no one was outside. He or she would have made fun of me.

Hell, I would make fun of me. I 've been crying too much.

I had been out here for a little while, watching the sun set, pondering over the events that had occurred, and collecting my thoughts.

I stretched and yawned, closing my eyes.

Wait a minute...

I reopened them. I could have sworn I saw a bright, white flash.

Behind me...

"_At least we'll all be together again..."_

I rested my forehead on the railing. Now I was hearing things!

Staring at my black slippers, I whispered my most famous line, "Ohh Roy..."

That's when I felt someone lean against me, placing their head on my back, their hands began playing with my hair. "Didn't I promise that I'll be back for you...?"

* * *

A/N: Hm, this chapter, and the next chapter I'll have to re-read later. To see if they make sense...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **(June 18th, 2008) Wow, I really have to re-read this all later. Well, the finale is coming up soon, guys. Thanks for everything.

Chapter 7

I swear my heart stopped beating for about a minute. Did I just hear what I think I did?

I raised my head, disturbing the fingers that were playing with my hair a few seconds ago. Without a moment hesitation, I quickly turned around, causing that annoying, creaking sound from the floorboards to happen.

But I really could have cared less, once I saw who was in front of me. It was like a vision out of one of those old picture books my mother and father used to read to me.

"Roy...?" I let out, but it was almost inaudible.

"The one and only!" He all but yelled back, putting his arms out.

'_The one and only.'_ That's what he always said. Was this really him? I knew my mouth was probably hanging open right now, but I couldn't help it. I blinked a couple of times, was this really my master? The one who had died...killed himself...was this really him standing in front of me?

"Wolt...what's wrong?" He asked, moving closer

"Master...master...is that really you?" I said, pressing myself against the railing. A look of hurt flickered on his face, before it was quickly replaced with a smile.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it? I've been given a second chance," He stopped, staring down at his boots. "All thanks to Saint Elimine...of course." Roy put his head to one side, giving me an eerie look. "What do you think I am, Wolt? An evil spirit?"

I just kept gazing at him, still in awe. The sun already begun setting and that was what was worrying me. What if this...Roy was really an imitation? And once night fell, it would turn into some hideous creature, quite opposite of the angel standing in front of me right now?

"Wolt," His deep voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Master...?"

Letting out a sharp laugh, Roy closed his eyes slightly. "You think I'm not Roy, yet you call me 'master' once I say your name. You are a strange one, my friend."

I bit my lip. That stopped me from replying. 'My friend.' A quick image of Marth flashed through my mind. He had said he'd been loved Roy too, right?

And now, he was back. Back from the dead...and Marth was still here. And Lilina...and me. And Roy. And us...we loved him.

"Wolt." Ignoring the stern call, I began to think. He was mine, and I was his.

Another image of me kissing Marth came into my mind.

I grunted, slowly looking up at my childhood friend. I would have to take him back...from those two? My mood turned foul.

"Wolt, answer me already."

With a little hesitation, I took Roy's left hand in mine. Bitting my lip again, I stared into his eyes.

Besides the somewhat frightened look in them, they looked exactly as they were when he left me.

"Roy."

"Y-yeah?" Came the stunned reply.

"You're mine, okay?"

"I...guess?"

"Not 'I guess'. You are mine, all right? I won't let anyone else take you away from me again."

Bewildered, Roy raised an eyebrow. "Wolt, what the hell-" I pulled him closer to me, not allowing him to finish what he had to say. I quickly placed my mouth on his, silencing him instantly.

I wonder...how long they've loved each other. That thought worried me.

* * *

I tugged at his shirt, which was the same brown one he usually wore, only a tad faded. "Come on, Lord Roy." I whispered, slowly pulling him past the kitchen.

"Wolt," Came his hushed reply. "I told you not to call me that. Besides, I'm no longer the ruler of the Lycia League. You got that?"

I shrugged, throwing him a teasing smile. The look he gave me back was absolutely hilarious. He hadn't stuck his tongue out to me since we were kids.

We weren't making a lot of noise, save the soft sound of Roy's boots hitting the ground.

"Where are they?" He asked me, shuffling closer.

"Th...they're watching some show called _Narufo_ or something."

We both gave each other odd looks, but we quickly dismissed it.

I had to get Roy upstairs as soon as possible. I could only imagine what everyone else would be like, seeing him again.

My mind wandered off on that thought, but I was drawn back to reality when he gave me a hard shove. "Come on!" He hissed.

We were closing in on the stairs, when both of us heard someone coming out of the living room. Roy, giving me a fleeting look, quickly rushed up the steps, taking two at a time.

"Great..." I muttered, turning around. "This really sucks..."

"Believe it, believe it, believe it. Is that all that brat can say?...Oh, hello Wolt." Peach stared down at me.

"Hello. Enjoying the show?"

"I thought I heard someone running upstairs. Was it Marth? Or Lilina?"

"You heard nothing, nothing at all."

"Alright...I'll believe that."

* * *

**--Roy--**

I was relieved that Peach wasn't acting like her old, bitchy self. I was hidden behind the stairway banister, listening to Wolt reply her questions. Hearing his voice made me crack a smile, he's so different now!

Hmm...then again, it has been a long time.

I sighed, bowing my head and sitting on my knees. My fingers followed the marks on the wooden floor as I remembered all the things that had happened here.

Then I began to think about that place I was in, not too long ago. The thought made me shiver a little, and everything felt so different.

At least I could tell up from down...left from right.

When I finally realized where I was again, I noticed Wolt squatting in down in front of me.

"Roy, what's up? You spaced out for a while there."

"You...just called me Roy!" I couldn't help being surprised by that.

A large grin played on his face, "Like it?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Let's go see Marth and Lilina." There was something mean in his voice, which confused me.

Hadn't I seen them kissing a few hours before?

"Here we are." With a quick knock on the door, Wolt pushed it open, keeping that sour look on his face. "Master Marth...?"

I peeped in over Wolt's shoulder, getting a quick glimpse of Marth. I would have had a smile on my face, but it faded once I stared behind him.

He was sitting on the bed, and _she_ was laying behind him, underneath the covers.

Lilina, her face was completely red. Her eyes were closed, but I could see that her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Hey..." Wolt murmured, dragging me inside. "Look who's-"

"Lilina..." Marth said in a low tone. His hands were covering his face, and he was staring downwards. "She's sleeping right now. You shouldn't talk too loudly..."

Wolt gave him a confused look, but I couldn't blame him. Stepping inside and closing the door, I sighed. Marth didn't make an attempt to look upwards.

"Lilina? Marth..."

At the sound of my voice, Marth slowly raised his head. "Roy?" He whispered, sounding like a little kid.

I went to my knees, giving him a sunny smile as I stared at his face. "That's me." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I heard Wolt shuffle past me, probably to get a good look at Lilina. He stopped, and in a quavering voice, said, "She's alright, right?"

But Marth didn't seem to hear anything. "Roy..."

"Me again!"

"You...you're back!" As Marth said that, he began poking my arm and pulling my cheeks. "You're here! Alive! This isn't a dream, right?"

I opened my eyes a bit, gazing at him. I grinned madly, "Well, there is one way you can find out." The look on his face was priceless. Just like Wolt's had been.

Marth blinked a couple of times, but didn't reply. Maybe he was just in too much awe.

"In a dream, when something good's about to happen, you always wake up. Right?"

_A dumbfounded nod_.

My grin widened, if it was even possible. "Kiss me, and then you'll see."

"Kiss him, before I do." Wolt muttered, still fixing his eyes on Lilina's sleeping form.

Wolt's tone must have broken Marth out of his daydream, because his eyes, which were lifeless before, quickly became lively. And without a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward, and gave me what I had asked for.

My body sagged out of pure bliss, but from the corner of my eyes, I saw Wolt's face turn completely foul. But as Marth pulled away, with his eyes lame, his face went back to normal.

"You're really here...Roy."

"The one and only."


End file.
